dkamifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yuse A. Nayme
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dungeon Keeper Ami Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Chapter 0/Inspiriration *Hey wouldn't it be better to start the story with the original Dungeon Keeper Restart? We could ask Pusa to retcon it a bit to suit his needs, especially the hundreds of years the reaper was there. You know with the little thing with DKI being 20 years ago and Organic DHs being hundreds of years old... The_Butcher ::I suppose you're referring to http://addventure.bast-enterprises.de/98020.html. I planned to add it as Chapter 0. But you're right, maybe mentioning the story pans out roughly 20 years after DK1 would help. I didn't think it worth mentioning, since I never played Dungeon Keeper and still was easily able to follow the story and setting. --Yuse A. Nayme 07:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Arctic Dungeon I think you should rename that page and refer to Amis arctic Dungeon as THE Arctic Dungeon. Maybe Northern Dungeon, because it was called the Northern Keeper :Ah! I forgot about that. Would you mind pointing out which chapter the arctic dungeon was first described? I'm currently at chapter 33 (Ami visits the the temple of light and gets a mindhug), so it would take some time until I got that far. Also, you didn't mean the iceberg dungeon, right? Oh that will be fun to write... :/ --Yuse A. Nayme 16:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Weell I think it was four chapters before "Dread" It was Ami's first Crystal Dungeon Heart. There are three Iceberg Dungeons. The one from the Keeper at the Coast, the Arctic Dungeon and the Battleship dungeon whose heart is now her Main Avatar Islands Heart. :Renamed it. It's now Northern Dungeon. Luckily there were no wikilinks to the dungeon, yet, otherwise it could have become tedious. If I remember correctly I created it for the sake of completeness. --Yuse A. Nayme 16:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Where do all these pictures come from? :Judging by the IP you're still the same person. You might want to consider registering ;) (account works for all wikis on wikia) Anyway, the pictures for the senshi come from en.wikipedia.org, the small square framed ones from dungeonkeeper.wikia.com and the drawn ones I found in the comments in the respective chapters on addventure.bast-enterprises.de, posted by Pusakuronu. Where it fit I put them in the appropriate places in the chapters, trying to invoke a feeling not unlike that of light novels. --Yuse A. Nayme 20:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) snip! >In any case, one thing I had in mind to do with this wiki was to put the chapters broken up in multiple parts into a single entry. They're only published in parts due to the technical limitations of the addventure limitations. So before I move about a hundred pages accordingly, I simply wanted to ask if you'd be okay with that?< No prob at all! And when it comes to RL interfering, do I ever recognize that, as you may have seen with my contributions lately... ^_^; Anything that makes for a more coherent read is gratefully recived by yours truly. Here's for making this wikia even more awesome! Justonemorefic (talk) 10:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, just responding to your earlier comment on my talk page. I don't mind if you want to merge the broken chapters into single parts. After all, it's still your wiki, so it's your call. Jacob175 22:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Heya Yuse. How's it going with combining the multipart chapters? Haven't been here for a while. I would've gotten to it... If it wasn't for that pesky RL! And their dog... Uhm I mean my sucky memory -.-;Justonemorefic (talk) 10:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC)